


The Goblin King & His Fairy Princess

by NoveltyToy



Series: A Series of Seriously Bad Decisions [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoveltyToy/pseuds/NoveltyToy
Summary: Harry's childhood. From birth until he transfers into the public school system. Initially, the focus is going to be on Norman and Mendel's relationship, how rapidly Norman builds OsCorp, Norman's struggle to be a good father, HYDRA and Scrier subplots... and how one seriously bad decisions leads to another and another...This is definitely subject to change, because I may want to go back through for some major editing as I figure out how I want the whole series to play out. For now it'll just be drafts of the scenes that build their backstory, but I do plan on eventually connecting each piece together into a decent narrative.





	1. Summary of Events and Trigger Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My original plan involved combining "Osborn With A Curse" with "The Goblin King and His Fairy Princess" but I have since started developing so many ideas that it feels necessary to make each part distinct from one another. 
> 
> "Osborn With A Curse" is meant to include events that set Norman Osborn on a dark path, especially examining his early relationships with his parents, his grandfather, how he fell in love with Mendel Stromm and was manipulated into marrying Emily Lyman. 
> 
> "The Goblin King and His Fairy Princess" will probably begin with Harry's birth, introduce the family dynamic that develops, and ultimately lead to the circumstances that cause Norman to become exposed to a super soldier serum.
> 
> My aim is to order the chapters chronologically, which may involve having to rearrange them after posting. Hopefully that's not too confusing.

#### Chapter Breakdowns.

* * *

* 01:

Summary of Events and Warnings.

This is the second part of a Series entitled, "A Series of Seriously Bad Decisions." Although, * _please note:_  my writing process involves jumping around in the timeline and drafting many different scenes from multiple perspectives at the same time, so the various parts will not be completed in a sensical order. If you prefer to read things Start to Finish, you may have a long wait ahead of you before you'd be able to properly enjoy this work. However, I will continue to update sporadically, all over the place, often with unpolished chapters, because receiving absolutely any kind of feedback gives me that little happy boost that keeps me motivated to continue. (If you've already left Kudos on the story, I would still very much appreciate a simple comment of "kudos" or "looking forward to the next update" just to let me know that  _someone_ is still interested.)

Since this story is going to be long and a little bit complicated, I’ve decided to compile a guide here with summaries of all the chapters’ events to help everyone keep up with the story’s progression with minimal confusion. Hopefully this will also help those that want to skip over  **triggering**  content and still be able to understand any significant changes that have transpired.

 ***Trigger Related Note:**  I am fallible, so if you notice any triggering content that I’ve forgotten to warn about, then let me know so that I can add it to my list.

 **New Readers be warned!** Everything that follows after this point will be filled with  **spoilers!**

* * *

* 02:

A Month Ahead of Schedule

**Featured Characters:** Norman Osborn, Mendel Stromm, Emily Lyman-Osborn, and baby Harry. 

 **Trigger Warnings:**  

 **Summary:** Emily goes into labor and Harry is born a little over a month premature.

Norman frets over the possibility of losing his heir and having to postpone their plans for expanding Osborn Chemical Company (plans involving the construction of some new laboratories and a buyout of some promising tech companies).

Mendel Stromm is upset with Norman for being more concerned with adjusting his business plans than tending to his newborn son. 

After a difficult delivery, while Emily is still in recovery, Norman is given news that his son appears to have been born with an extra set of reproductive organs. (Not going into too much graphic detail, he has both male and female parts down there.) Given Harry's preemie status, the doctor doesn't want to rush into "corrective surgery" but recommends that the new parents consider it. 

When Emily is given the news, she is unexpectedly delighted to hear it. Norman immediately becomes suspicious of his wife's intentions. She explains that her excitement is over what value Harry will have to the Scryers when they find out about his status - insisting that being born intersex is an inherited trait from their "fae" ancestory and citing the strong possibility that he would be classified as omega.

An argument ensues over what to do with Harry and whether or not to proceed with the gender assignment surgery recommended by the doctor. Emily wants to fake Harry's death so that he can be spirited away to serve the Order. Norman is disgusted by what that would mean for Harry, as well as angry with how the death of his heir would further delay his other plans. Ultimately, he and Emily come to an agreement that Norman wouldn't interfere with Emily's plans for Harry so long as she wait at least three years before turning Harry over to the Scryers, as this should be long enough to solidify Norman's control over his grandfather's company. 

 **Planned Plot Development:** Revolves around Norman and his relationship with his wife, his lover, his son, and the secret organizations that his family has long been involved with.

  * References to the deal Norman and Emily struck when they decided to get married.
  * References to the Order of the Scryers / Descendants of the Fae (a new element to the Goblin's Origin story that includes aliens capable of breeding with humans and many of the descendants wholeheartedly believing that they are demi-gods, forming a secret society and encouraging incest among their membership to preserve blood purity).
  * Specific references to the use of an A/B/O style classification system for the so-called Descendants of the Fae.  
  * Establishes that my version of Harry Osborn is intersex and would be classified by the Scryers as an omega.
  * Establish a possible motive for Norman to kill Emily before Harry's third birthday. 



* * *

* ??:

New Parent Feels

**Featured Characters:** Norman, Mendel Stromm, Newborn Baby Harry, Emily Lyman-Osborn.

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Newborn baby and fatherly feels.

 **Summary:** Mendel is staying in the Osborn's estate while they get settled. He's eager to be around his lover's baby and anxious over some of Norman's odd behavior. Neither Emily Lyman-Osborn or Norman feel inclined to spend very much of their time tending to the baby.

 _"Leave it to the nanny to look after him,"_ Norman tells Mendel, _"That's what she's paid for."_

 _"You honestly want nothing to do with him, do you?"_ Mendel says it with a note of accusation that Norman finds troubling. Osborn sets things aside so that he can give his lover the full force of his unyielding stare.

"What exactly do you expect of me, Professor?" 

Mendel had no answer ready for him. Words were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't find the voice to speak them. _Maybe,_ he thinks, he was blinded by love and his affection for Norman was so strong that he never really saw the man for what he truly was.  _No,_ he had gone in knowing exactly how much of a conceited, ambitious cunthis lover could be, but he'd been stupid enough to imagine that there was something soft and giving beneath all that pretty, brittle casing.

Some of Mendel's disappointment must've shown on his face, because Norman's gaze softened almost imperceptively. 

"I never wanted to be a father," he said, "you know what my old man was like." Norman turned away to tinker with something - anything to keep his mind and hands occupied, whatever was right in front of him. [Which happened to be -blank-, if I want to add more backstory to OsCorp's projects]

 _"Hey,"_ Mendel pinched the long sleeve of Norman's coat between two fingers and gave it a small tug, hoping to pull him away from needless busy work for a serious discussion. Mendel Stromm was not going to let this go. He wouldn't let his partner off the hook this easily, not when it involved something this important. 

Norman nearly dropped the instrument that he was dealing with, but he otherwise hardly seemed to notice Stromm's hand. His facial expression was set in rapt determination, absolutely refusing to return his gaze to his former professor. 

"I know it isn't easy." Mendel was struck with the thought of how frustrating this must be for Norman. The man was gifted in many ways, but he'd likely grown up thinking this was women's work. Norman with his fast inclination towards business management would obviously choose to delegate the task, thinking he had not enough time and no natural aptitude for it anyhow.

"Raising a child isn't easy for anyone." 

"That's why we hire professionals to shoulder the task. So long as we can afford to, I don't see what your problem is. He's being taken care of."

"By strangers that won't likely be in a position to form any lasting attachment to him."

"Is a longterm attachment somehow necessary? Plenty of people manage with less. You're making this out to be a larger hindrance than it really is. He's happy and healthy and everything will turn out just fine." 

"For now, I'm willing to concede, if only because I'm not sure you even know how to properly hold a baby, but I'm warning you that this hands-off approach to fatherhood can't last forever. I won't let it." 

"Then how about we table that discussion for a later date and get some actual work done in the meantime, hm?" 

Mendel agreed, "We _will_ be talking about this later." 

Norman couldn't avoid the conversation forever, but it was a relief to have it off his mind for almost a full day before Mendel brought it up again. 

"Harold deserves better than two absentee parents."

"Then I suppose it's lucky we have you around to keep him company."

 **Planned Plot Development:** Minor. Mostly Fluff.

* * *

* ??:

Goodnight Hugs

**Featured Characters:** Norman, Professor Stromm, Harry, 

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Sample.

 **Summary:** The Osborns + Stromm are still learning to cope with the loss of Emily Osborn. Harry is an adorable little shit. Norman and Mendel are still very much in love. Norman is experiencing troubling episodes, wherein his mental illness is getting the best of him and he is lying about it.

 **Planned Plot Development:** Minor. Mostly Fluff.

* * *

* ??:

Kidnapped (Working Title)

**Featured Characters:** Norman, Professor Stromm, Harry, Alice Carlyle (OC, Nanny/Undercover S.H.I.E.L.D./HYDRA Agent), Lonnie Lincoln (soon to become known as Tombstone) and Joseph (Hit Man, soon to become known as Hammerhead, Mr. H).

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Kidnapping, violence, ransom demands.

 **Summary:** Harry is kidnapped by a S.H.I.E.L.D./HYDRA Agent that was working undercover as a temporary replacement nanny. Demands are sent to Norman and Professor Stromm. If they want Harry back, they will need to participate in an illegal experiment testing their highly unstable Super Soldier Serum on an assortment of thugs and mercenaries. To ensure that their efforts are sincere, Norman is forced to act as one of the first test subjects.

 **Planned Plot Development:** Significant.

* * *

* ??:

Evil Escapes

**Featured Characters:** Norman, Mendel Stromm, Harry,

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Sample.

 **Summary:** While the other test subjects undergo the treatment, The Voice in Norman's head grows louder, more insistent, and persuades him to fight back. Norman proceeds to subdue and/or kill everyone else. He forces the Agent in charge to lead him to the place where they are keeping Harry. Once there, Norman slaughters every last one of them in front of his son. Harry is terrified and confused, but he numbly does whatever Daddy says. Norman takes him home.

 **Planned Plot Development:** Significant.

* * *

* ??:

People Don't Kill People, Paranoid Delusions Kill People.

**Featured Characters:** Norman, Harry, Professor Stromm, and an as of yet unnamed therapist.

 **Trigger Warnings:**  character death.

 **Summary:** Stromm suffers a heart-attack and dies. Norman destroys the home and office of his therapist, he wants to ensure that there is no record of his treatment and he's paranoid that the therapist has been working for Hydra. The therapist is bound to a chair and tortured until Norman is satisfied that this person knows nothing. His feelings are torn about whether or not to kill them. Open Ended/Undecided about whether or not Norman eventually does. In the very end, Norman returns home with Harry.

 **Planned Plot Development:** Significant.

* * *

* ??:

Bed Wetting

**Featured Characters:** Harry and Norman. 

 **Trigger Warnings:**  wetting the bed, obviously. Scared child desperate for Daddy's love and comfort. 

**Summary:**

**Planned Plot Development:** Minor. 

* * *

* ??:

Not So Innocent Affection for the kid who is Desperate for Attention. 

**Featured Characters:** Eddie, Harry and mentions of Norman.

 **Trigger Warnings:  **grooming of a young boy for sexual abuse, use of rohypnol to incapacitate a child, rape of an unconscious child, sexual pictures taken without consent, child pornography, very creepy behavior. 

  **Summary:**

 **Planned Plot Development:** Minor. 

* * *

* ??:

Master's Academy / Private School

**Featured Characters:**  Harry, Eddie.

 **Trigger Warnings:** manipulation of a child, ongoing sexual abuse of a child,  

**Summary:**

**Planned Plot Development:** Minor.

* * *

* ??:

Future Husband / Lead Up to Locker Room Nightmare

**Featured Characters:** Harry, Eddie, and introducing Cletus Kasady. 

 **Trigger Warnings:**  manipulation of a child, ongoing sexual abuse of a child, pornography, masturbation, casual misogyny, "locker room talk" between teenage boys. 

**Summary:**

**Planned Plot Development:** Minor. 

* * *

* ??:

Osborn Family Holidays

**Featured Characters:** Norman and Harry.

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Sample.

 **Summary:** Norman and Harry go on a holiday family vacation to a secluded little luxury cabin.

 **Planned Plot Development:** Minor. Mostly Fluff.

* * *

* ??:

Lion King

**Featured Characters:** Norman and Harry.

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Sample.

 **Summary:** Norman has plans to go on a business trip to Africa. Harry doesn't want him to leave. Basically just an excuse for a silly Lion King reference.

 **Planned Plot Development:** Minor. Mostly Fluff.

* * *

* ??:

Hide and Seek

**Featured Characters:** Norman, Harry,

 **Trigger Warnings:** Sample.

 **Summary:** Harry bothers Norman while Daddy is working, so Norman plays Hide and Seek with Harry.

 **Planned Plot Development:** Minor. Mostly Fluff.

* * *

* ??:

Knocking the Pretty Princess Off Her Pedestal

**Featured Characters:** Norman, Harry, Eddie.

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Sample.

**Summary:**

**Planned Plot Development:** Minor.

* * *

* ??:

Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr. Asshole Jock, Golden Boy

**Featured Characters:** Eddie, Dr. Edward Brock Sr., Norman, Harry. 

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Sample.

**Summary:**

**Planned Plot Development:** Minor.

* * *

* ??:

Back to School Shopping

**Featured Characters:** Norman and Harry.

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Sample.

 **Summary:** Norman takes Harry shopping for some fun outfits after Harry complains about his Nanny not allowing him to buy any pretty dresses or other "girly things." Norman and Harry have some important conversations. 

 **Planned Plot Development:** Minor. Mostly Fluff.

* * *

* ??:

Parent-Teacher Conference

**Featured Characters:** Norman, Harry, and an assortment of teachers.

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Sample.

 **Summary:** Norman attends a Parent-Teacher Conference. Harry has been getting into all kinds of trouble. 

 **Planned Plot Development:** Minor. Mostly Fluff.

* * *

* ??:

Hot For Daddy, A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

**Featured Characters:** Norman and Harry.

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Sample.

 **Summary:** Harry stays home sick with a fever. Norman personally checks up on him. 

 **Planned Plot Development:** Minor. Mostly Fluff.

* * *

* ??:

Quiet Moments

**Featured Characters:** Norman and Harry.

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Sample.

 **Summary:** When all is quiet, Norman likes to look in on his son.

 **Planned Plot Development:** Minor. Mostly Fluff.

* * *

* ??:

Mother's Day

**Featured Characters:** Norman and Harry.

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Sample.

 **Summary:** Mother's Day is approaching, and there was a corresponding art project in school, and Little Harry isn't quite sure what to do with the card that he made. After all, his mother is dead. 

 **Planned Plot Development:** Minor. Mostly Fluff.

* * *

* ??:

Father's Day

**Featured Characters:** Norman, Harry, and an assortment of teachers.

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Sample.

 **Summary:** Harry is excited to give Norman the special gift he ordered, but Norman is too preoccupied to look at the calendar so he brushes Harry off. Later, Norman finds his gift in the trash, realizes what it is, and he confronts Harry about it.

 **Planned Plot Development:** Minor. Mostly Fluff.

* * *

* ??:

Drowning

**Featured Characters:** Norman, Harry, and Mendel Stromm.

 **Trigger Warnings:**  Sample.

 **Summary:** Norman and Harry go on a vacation to a private beach. Just the two of them. Mendel Stromm would've gone with them except he was preoccupied overseeing an animal trial for an experimental performance enhancer (aka super soldier serum). 

While Norman is distracted, Harold swims out into a drop off area and nearly drowns. Norman notices that it's gotten 'too quiet' and he comes to Harry's rescue in just the nick of time. 

 **Planned Plot Development:** Minor.


	2. Goodnight Hugs (Norman/Mendel and Harry age 4?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief preview of domestic life at the Osborn household after Emily died and Mendel Stromm moved in with Norman and Harry.
> 
> Also, Dad on Godfather sex after Harry gets put to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Status: Unfinished Draft
> 
>  **Trigger Warnings** for Harry's daddies flirting with each other and discussing mental health issues. Which very suddenly gets rapey, with possessive and controlling and not okay behavior on Norman's part. Additionally, a reference to past dub/non-con. I'm sorry, I don't know how something fluffy took such an awful turn. Blame the Goblin. 
> 
> Characters: Norman, Harry and Mendel Stromm. Additionally, mentions of Emily, Ambrose, and Alton Osborn. 
> 
> Last Updated: 6/26/17

#### Goodnight Hugs

 _“Come on,_ Fuzzball,” Mendel affectionately ruffled his godson’s hair. “Time for bed.”

“But I’m not tired!”

“Oh, _no?_ Then how about you brush your teeth, get changed, and I’ll find a story that is _sure_ to put you to sleep. How about I read Daddy’s thesis?” He snuck a glance over at where Norman was still brooding across the room. Mendel was happy to see that comment had earned him a scowl.

Harry didn’t know what he was talking about but he had noticed the way the Professor had checked Daddy’s reaction. _“Oo-oh,_ what’s that?”

“Go get ready and I’ll come show you in a couple minutes.”

“Okay,” and Harry ran halfway to the door before he abruptly stopped and turned around. “Is Daddy going to join us?”

Mendel turned to give Norman his best pleading look, but received nothing in response.

Mister Dark and Broody was rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance, still trying to ignore the both of them in favor of the research he was reviewing. Mendel could see the weariness in Norman’s rigid posture, the sense of responsibility weighing heavily on his lover’s shoulders and it took all of Norman's intensely stubborn will to keep from folding under the pressure of it all. 

After several moments of silence while Harold impatiently wiggled, Mendel finally answered for him. “No, Fluffy, I think Daddy is too tired for story time tonight.”

Harry’s expression contorted and for a moment Mendel was concerned that he’d throw a tantrum and completely ruin the evening. But then Harold rubbed his face quickly until it softened back into that happy-go-lucky mask that he liked to wear. 

Mendel was endlessly impressed and concerned by how easy and natural it was for both Osborn’s to assume roles to disguise their true feelings. But he never did have the stones to challenge either one of them, especially when the masks they wore usually tended to make life easier for him. _'One day,'_ he thought, _'this will come back to bite me in the ass when all their bottled up emotions explode._ But not today.' 

Harry shyly approached his father. But no, not really _s_ _hy_ in anything more than appearance. Harry was so rarely genuinely _shy_ about anything, but he liked to _pretend_ to be hesitant sometimes because he thought it helped him win sympathy that kept him from getting into trouble. _He was usually right_ _._ The boy had good instincts, he could be a master manipulator one day, just like his father. _'Oh, Lord help me,’_ Mendel thought, _'these boys are going to be the death of me for sure.'_

 _"Daddy,"_ Harry called out from just off to the side of where Norman was reclined in his favorite spot on the couch. _“Daddy,”_ he tried again a little louder when Norman didn’t look up at first.

“Daddy’s too tired. Listen to the Professor and go to bed, Harry.” Norman made a _'shoo!’_ gesture and glanced 'round to catch Mendel’s eye as if to say, _'what’s taking so long? Can’t you handle this yourself?’_  

Mendel wore his best put-upon expression in retaliation, attempting to silently communicate _, 'well, he’s your son,_ not mine. _Shouldn’t **you** be handling this?’_

 _“I know, I know,_ but -” and Harry boldly climbed up onto the couch and tried to push himself into Daddy’s lap so Norman would either have to set his papers aside or risk having them crushed. “But if you’re _not_ coming to tuck me in then _I need to get my goodnight hug_ **now**.”

“That’s not a thing. _Goodnight hugs_ _are not a thing,”_ and Norman was scowling at Stromm while he said this, correctly guessing that he was responsible for this idea. 

Mendel’s face broke into a big grin, “well, they really should be,” he commented.

 _“Yeah!”_ Harry agreed. _“_ _Every night_ _,”_ and the little boy was not going to accept no for an answer. “I need my hug. _I can’t go to sleep without my hug.”_

Norman was starting to lose his patience so Mendel calmly moved to lean over and wrap his arms around both of them. Harry squealed in happy surprise and snuggled between them, snaking his arms up to wrap tightly around Norman’s neck. Big Daddy Osborn made a sound of protest but he quickly melted into the embrace and stole a kiss from Mendel while Harry had his face buried too far into Norman’s shoulder to notice more than the slight smacking sound.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Norman signaled the end of this nonsense. “Take him to bed, Professor.” 

Harry turned around and clung to Mendel’s shoulders as he picked him up out of Norman’s lap. “Love you, Daddy,” Harry was still smiling like this was the best idea ever.

“Goodnight, Harry," Norman's tone was still stiff and reserved, but his lover was able to detect the faintest hint of a smile in his sad blue eyes.

Mendel hated to imagine what might become of Norman if he ever had to leave him. Which wasn't to say that he was anywhere near considering the possibility of leaving. _No,_ Mendel loved his boys, they were a family, but things had been  _difficult_ lately. So much more  _complicated_ since Emily's untimely passing. 

“Nighty night, Grumpy,” Mendel couldn't help but add and then hastened to carry Harry off to his bedroom while Norman contemplated chucking one of the throw pillows at him.

Just five year ago, Mendel would've  _never_ suspected that he would actually miss his lover's late wife. But he did. He missed Emily _so much._ She had always been so kind and understanding. Somehow she'd managed to be loving and supportive without ever really threatening the relationship he had with Norman. 

Now, without her, Mendel was nearing the end of his rope in trying to deal with the so-called _'Osborn Curse'_ that was still hanging over their heads. Norman was increasingly distant, and it was becoming unsettling. He caught Norman talking to himself, getting distracted, and then  _lying about it._ Mendel knew he was talking to the Goblin again. That it wouldn't be long before the gremlin started whispering more unhelpful suggestions if he hadn't already. Mendel couldn't risk leaving him alone with Harry, and that thought more than anything else scared him.  

Mendel loved Norman and Harry more than anyone else in the whole world, but he couldn't ever completely trust Norman. Mendel had long ago decided that any abuse he suffered at his lover's hands would be worth it. He could tough out all the harsh words, the paranoia, jealousy, and the controlling behavior. It rarely turned into physical violence, except for an exceedingly rough fuck now and then, but he resolved to lie back and take it until Norman came back to himself. Norman would always come back, _eventually,_ and the suffering would all be worth it in the end. 

But Harry was just a child. Harry would be powerless to defend himself if Norman ever lashed out at him physically and he was too young to understand the complexities of Norman's sometimes very cruel and erratic behavior. 

After Harry was put to bed, tucked in, warm and sleeping soundly, Mendel decided that it was time. He needed to broach the subject of therapy again. 

When he returned to the living room, Mendel found Norman exactly where he'd left him. Except now he was furiously scribbling notes. His lips were moving, forming silent words as he did, and Mendel knew - _he just knew_ \- that the Goblin was back, without a doubt. 

"Norman, we need to talk."  

Norman's face darkened and he refused to look up from his scribbles. "Not now," he said, "I know what you're going to say, and I can't. I won't. _Not now,_ I'm so close to a breakthrough, _I can feel it."_  

Mendel moved to sit beside him and turned so that they would be facing one another. He reached out to take his hand but Norman pulled his arm away and curled in around himself like a frightened child. "What you're nearing is _another episode,_ Norman, and  _that_ is something far more dangerous than -"

 _"_ ** _No_** _,"_ Norman repeated. "I won't, _not again._ I can't think, I can't function on the - _!"_ he cut himself off after he caught his voice rising. He glanced fearfully towards the hall that led down to Harold's bedroom. In a whisper, he continued, _"No more meds._ Not until there's an effective means to counteract the side effects." 

"Okay," Mendel agreed with a heavy sigh. At this, Norman finally raised his head high enough to make eye contact. He imagined the sincere sorrow to be as painful as a knife twisting in his gut. Norman always felt so conflicted whenever the topic of treatment was broached. He wanted badly to protect his lover and his son, but he had a terrible fear of doctors. Absolutely refused to seek any official diagnosis, and the treatment options were already limited enough without any further hand tying. 

Most times Norman wanted to pretend that nothing was even wrong. Whenever he was forced to admit the nature of his illness, he acted like it was a death sentence, that any treatment would only make it worse. 

 _'It's a curse,'_ Alton Osborn had told him, and Norman's sane mind knew better than to believe that, but the Goblin took it to heart. Alton convinced his grandson that the only way to cope with his demons was to work with them. Any attempt to work against them would only amount to more suffering. There was nothing Norman feared more in this world than the possibility of inheriting his father's legacy as a failed inventor, a shoddy businessman and an abusive father.

"But we can't do _nothing._ Norman, _look at me,"_ Mendel was pleading with him to maintain eye contact. He needed to be sure that he had Norman's full attention, that _the Goblin_ wouldn't distract and detract from his argument before he could finish making it. "No medication this time, but I think you need to see a therapist. It doesn't have to be a psychiatrist or even a psychologist, Norman. But I can't be your only confidant. _With Emily gone,"_  he stopped to take in a steadying breath before his voice could begin to shake. 

Mendel needed to be the strong, older man that Norman had come to for guidance when their dalliance first began. He couldn't let his grief get the better of him, not while Norman still needed him to be his rock, but he couldn't keep up this act forever. "We need to find someone else that you can talk to about this. I can't be your only lifeline, _if anything ever happens to me -"_

"It won't," Norman's voice cracked. He couldn't even bear the thought of losing his professor, his partner, his lover. Not now **,** _not ever._ Norman dropped the papers he'd been clutching and they scattered onto the floor as he reached forward to crawl across the couch and into his lover's waiting arms. "I can't lose you," he spoke mournfully into Mendel's shoulder while the older man rubbed soothing circles against his back. 

With Norman leaning so heavily on him it fast becoming uncomfortable for Mendel to hold them both upright. He needed to shift positions in an effort to accommodate the younger man's much larger frame, so he laid back against the armrest. Norman followed and on the way down managed to curl himself around his professor, snug against his side and forced half on top of him by the small width of the couch. 

"I'm sorry to say this, Norman, I really am." Mendel ran his hands through Osborn's wavy auburn hair. "But we have to prepare for the possibility that I -"

 _'Dammit,'_ Stromm really didn't want to contemplate the many ways that he could die.  _'Could have a heart attack, stroke, car accident, get hit by a bus.'_ There were endless possibilies for misfortune. His life could end abruptly at any time. _'Just look at what happened to Emily.'_

Mendel sighed so deeply that it left him feeling cold and weary to the core. The thoughtless manner with which he'd stroked Osborn's hair had led his fingers to become entangled, and he used this grip to pull Norman's head back just enough that they could comfortably make eye contact.

"You have to know that I would never _intentionally_ leave you, but you can't honestly expect that I'll outlive you. I'm an old man, Norman."

"You're not _that old."_

"Older than you, and I have a heart condition."

 _"Too much love will do that to you,"_ Norman's voice sounded a tad bitter, with a strange quality to it that almost made it seem as though it was intended for someone else. For now, Mendel decided to ignore the possible implications behind that tone. 

"If you're referring to my love for greasy fast food and red meat, _yes._ Yes, _it will."_ He sighed. "I think we can both be fairly certain that mortality is not going to be conquered in my lifetime." 

"Perhaps you underestimate our combined genius." Norman's sly expression made him look adolescent from this angle. In the position they found themselves in now, it was easy to imagine Osborn as a mischievous child plotting to outwit Death herself. 

"No," Mendel said with a smile. _"_ _I would never._ If money was no object and sleep and sanity were not required, I know you could accomplish anything you ever put your mind to."

"Sleep and sanity are _so overrated."_ Norman was smiling against Mendel's throat. He darted a tongue out for a quick taste before latching on to suck a bruising hickey just above Stromm's collar.

 _'It's too hot for turtlenecks or scarves,'_ Mendel wanted to complain. _'We're not a couple of horny teenagers,'_ but no one ever paid that much attention to Meek Mendel anyway, so what did it matter if he wore Norman's mark? Especially when he knew what the thrill of ownership meant to Osborn.

"You can't derail every serious conversation with sex," he said instead. Although, at this precise moment, it was very tempting to hop aboard that train. They hadn't had enough time for themselves to be truly intimate since Harry was born. They'd simply been too busy, between work, parenting and some minor quarrels. Mendel found himself quickly growing warm with every touch, wanting more.

Norman's kisses gradually grew heavier and his teeth became more prominent against Mendel's heated flesh. Stromm had to bite back a loud groan when one of Norman's hands snaked down between their bodies to grasp at the fastenings of his pants. Norman's other hand was too preoccupied with keeping Mendel's head tilted at the perfect angle to give him leverage for the continued assault of tongue and teeth and lips on his bared throat. 

"Norman," he gasped. Mendel's hips lifted almost of their own accord and wriggled just enough to allow Osborn to drag his pants down where they got tangled somewhere between his knees and ankles. Norman's weight settled back on Mendel's thighs and kept him pinned while Mendel's hands fumbled for something to hold onto.

 _"Norman,"_ he insisted. He wanted to demand that they continue their conversation, but he was steadily losing all composure. Even if they did resume their argument, Stromm stood no chance of convincing Norman of anything. Except maybe to fuck him senseless, but only because that never required very much convincing to begin with. Of the two of them, Mendel was always the one to show restraint in these matters. 

 _"Professor,"_ Norman's voice was husky and irritatingly similar to his former arrogance. The same sort of confidence he'd had back in his freshman term, when he first demanded his mentor fuck him roughly against the desk  _'_ _or the floor.'_ Mendel remembered him saying,  _'Come on, push me down or perhaps up against the wall if you think you're strong enough, Professor.'_

 _"Mendel,"_ Norman's aggressive touches faltered for a moment, giving way to a tender kiss that captured Mendel's bottom lip between Osborn's teeth. The suction was soft and slow and nothing like the frantic, eager, _desperate_ hunger that he'd expected after his brief jaunt down memory lane. When they broke apart, Norman leaned forward to press his forehead against his professor's. "You mistake this for a simple diversionary tactic. This  _discussion_ is far from over. I only mean to emphasize how much  _I need you."_  

Any resolve that Mendel had left crumbled at hearing that.  _This man,_ despite his charm and ego, had _always_ been so much more vulnerable than he ever let on. It deeply humbled Mendel that he was one of the only people in the world to ever be given the privilege of seeing Norman for who he really was under his vast collection of masks. The strength and the sadness had more than once brought both men to tears during late night confessions.

After only their first night together it had become abundantly clear, whenever the young man had clung to him, scratched long red trails down Stromm's back, bucked hard and fast, he'd been desperate for so much more than just a quick fuck. And if Norman needed sex to validate his affections, to reassure him that their feelings were real, that he was loved... _then how could Mendel ever deny him?_

Everything in Mendel's being ached to be given the opportunity to lovingly tend to Norman's wounds. Even back when they first began, perhaps the very moment Norman took a seat in his classroom or caught Mendel's eye across campus, long before Mendel had any clue as to the full extent of Norman's troubles, he had longed to provide the young man with every form of comfort that he had to give. If that made him sound like a foolish, hopeless romantic, then so be it. He'd never pretend to be anything other than a fool when it came to loving Norman Osborn. 

It was Norman's fingertips teasing the length of Mendel's cock that brought him out of his sentimental stupor. He bit down to stifle his moans. "Not in the living room," Mendel protested. "Norman,  _not here."_ Osborn's gentle touch became more bold rather than backing off as he groped lower and fondled the other man's balls, one sneaky finger tucking between his cheeks to poke at Mendel's unprepared hole. 

"No delays, I need you _now,_  Professor." If Mendel hadn't noticed the intrusion before it was impossible to miss now, Norman's dry middle finger pressing against his puckered asshole. "I want to be inside of you. I want to fill you up until you can't take anymore." There was a dangerous edge to Norman's voice, possessive and cruel. 

Mendel grit his teeth at the way it burned when Norman's finger started to work it's way inside him without any lubrication. He didn't say anything at first. Mendel's body was screaming at him to say, _'No. Stop.'_ He steeled himself against the urge to struggle. Mendel was afraid, if he tried to refuse him then there was a chance that Norman would have his way by force. At least if Mendel said nothing, then he could blame himself for not speaking up if Norman went too far. It was somehow more bearable to him than the alternative.

It had taken months for Mendel to forgive him after the last time something like this had happened. _'It was the Goblin's fault,'_ that's how Mendel justified his decision to stay. Norman sometimes had trouble listening to things he didn't want to hear when that damn gremlin was whispering in his ear. Otherwise Norman would've already been dragging him towards the bedroom to satisfy Mendel's request of a change in locale. 

Regardless of intent, it hurt to feel used like this. Mendel's mind was still reeling, trying to adjust to the sudden change. Hadn't Norman been an emotional mess desperate for love just a moment ago?  _Now this._

Norman's finger worked it's way in up to the second knuckle, feeling as though it was jabbing and clawing Stromm's insides along the way. Mendel's body had gone completely rigid beneath Norman. Normally, that alone would be enough for Norman to realize that something was terribly wrong, but not now with the Goblin distracting him. 

"You can't fuck me dry," Mendel finally chose to speak up, to remind him, because it was safer than refusing to continue at all. "I'll scream and wake Harry up." Not to mention the way Norman's impressive girth would probably tear him apart if he tried. One painful mistake like that was enough for a lifetime, and spit was never sufficient for Stromm.

It was Harry's name that brought Norman back to his senses. His hands withdrew and Osborn slowly backed away. He sat on the couch, with a safe distance between them while his eyes swept over Stromm. "I -" his mouth went dry as he became aware of what just transpired between them. "I got carried away in the moment, Professor. I forgot myself." It was as close to an apology as he was going to readily offer. The last thing Norman wanted to do was admit the full severity of his mistake. 

Mendel refused to acknowledge the not-apology. He was already upset enough now without working himself up even more. His limbs still stiff from the horrid amount of stress they'd just suffered, he stood up and pulled his clothes back into their proper place. "If it's alright with you, I think I'll be sleeping in my own bed tonight." 

"It's not alright," Norman got up to follow him, but the words were already enough to stop Mendel in his tracks before he'd even managed to take two steps towards the hall. _Goddammit,_ Mendel immediately regretted his choice to phrase it that way, unintentionally inviting Norman to think he had a choice in the matter of where he slept. 

"What do you mean it's not alright?" Stromm whirled around to glare at Norman. 

 _"I mean_  that I'm not going to let you go to bed angry with me."

 _"Let me?"_ Mendel found himself shaking with sudden rage. "As if you could stop me. But _by all means,_ go ahead and dig your hole even deeper." 

 _"Please,_ keep your voice down," Norman whispered with a pointed glance towards the hall that led to Harold's bedroom. Mendel scoffed and crossed his arms. 

"Oh, so _now_ you're concerned about waking him." 

 _"_ Yes. _I'm sorry,"_ the words appeared to physically pain Norman as they formed on his lips. "I'm sorry," it wasn't any easier the second time, but Mendel was more prepared to believe that the apology was sincere. "I shouldn't have listened," Norman closed his eyes, hating himself for being so stupid. 

"The voices. You mean to say that you shouldn't have listened to _the voices._ Norman, you should have been listening to _me."_

 _"And I was,_ but then -" Norman knew there was no excuse for his severe lapse in judgement, but he needed Mendel to understand what had happened, that it wasn't intentional. "Then there was this passionate _moment._ You had this far away look in your eyes, _and I -_ I got carried away at the same time." 

Against his better judgment, Mendel stepped closer and reached out to Norman. "What were the voices telling you to do?"

Osborn brushed away the offered hand and covered his face with his own. Embarrassed and ashamed of himself, of the truth. _"No,_ it's not so much that they were _telling_ me to do something as - as they were just providing _encouragement."_ Mendel recognized Norman's attempts to stall and to obfuscate the truth.

"What were they _encouraging_ you to do, Norman?" The tone Professor Stromm used made Osborn feel small, like a disobedient child being caught in a lie. Distantly, Norman was glad for the fact that there was no physical threat behind it. When Ambrose used a tone like that, Normie would've expected a beating to follow. But then Norman thought he would've preferred to take a brutal beating over the threat of losing the love of his professor. So Norman conjured a lie. 

"They were reminding me of all those books you like to read, with the werewolves and the vampires. The dirty, hardcore -" 

 _"Dammit,"_ Mendel interrupted with a fierce glare, " _You know better."_ Stromm started to walk away, but he only made it a few paces before he walked right back and jabbed a finger at Norman's chest. "You know better than to act on those fantasizes without talking to me about it first." 

"I got confused," Norman's kicked puppy look was well practiced. "I wanted to make you feel good. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I should've been more attentive, I should've realized something was wrong." He looked pleadingly towards Mendel. "Why didn't you speak up sooner?" It was Mendel's turn to cover his own face in shame. It was unfair to redirect the blame to Mendel and Norman knew it, but he also knew Mendel would feel inclined to accept responsibility anyhow. 

"I can't do this right now." Unbidden, Mendel was plagued with the thought of taking this opportunity to leave and never come back. He would never do it. He could never do it. But that thought haunted him just the same. "I don't want to argue anymore. I'm tired. I just want to sleep." Mendel half turned towards the hall that would lead to his private quarters. "Let's forget this ever happened." 

Norman stepped forward to block his path and captured both of Stromm's wrists in his hands. "Allow me the opportunity make it up to you, Professor. Come to bed with me. No hanky panky, I promise. Just let me hold you."

The suggestion had no right to sound so appealing, especially when Mendel was still half-considering the possibility of leaving. "If you want to make it up to me, you'll need to take your mental health more seriously."

"I will," Norman responded without an ounce of hesitation. "We can start making arrangements for a therapist in the morning. I'll do anything to keep you.  _Anything."_

#### Scene Break for Norman's Perspective

It was funny - or sad, really, how much easier it was to lie about something than to tell the truth. How it even began to feel more natural to put an act. On some level, Norman wished he could tell Mendel everything, but it was better for everyone if he kept some things to himself. 

Mendel needn't ever know what the Goblin was really saying. How much the voices hated Mendel for how often he advised Norman to ignore them and for all the attempts to drug him until Norman could no longer clearly make out anything they were saying. Perhaps what upset the Goblin the most was the mere mention of therapy. Oh, how much the voices wanted Mendel to suffer for all his meddling. They would never suggest killing him outright, knowing that Norman would never agree to that, but they were quick to remind Normie of all the ways Ambrose used to discipline his bitch whenever she got out of line.

The Goblin was only a figment of Norman's imagination anyhow, so what did it matter what that pesky delusional had to say? Especially when Norman already had much bigger secrets to hide.  


End file.
